Nova Battle
Gameplay Nova Battle takes many things from both Dragon Ball FighterZ and The Marvel Vs. Capcom Series. It features three vs three battles. It's a four button fighter, having a light attack, a medium attack, a special attack (usually a ranged attack) and a heavy attack. Each character has a list of special attacks and each special has light, medium and heavy versions each of which have different effects. Each character also has three auto combos, the light auto combo allowing for an extension into air combos due to the super dash a technique that allows you to close in on opponents quickly. The medium auto combo automatically leads into a Hyper Combo, one of your most powerful techniques. The Heavy Auto combo launches enemies away and does a pretty decent amount of damage. During Battle you have a meter at the bottom of the screen known as the "Hyper Meter", this Hyper Meter builds up during battle and allows you to do a few different things. The first thing is Hyper Combos, which do massive damage the more bars they use, most of which are decently cinematic. You can also spend meter to use Heavy Special Moves with powerful effects that allow you to extend combos. You can also spend your meter to Vanish, teleporting behind the opponent and allowing for a combo extension. One character is controlled by the player at a time, because of this you can bring in your partners to do an "assist" each assist has different effects and are useful for different things. You can also switch in at any moment allowing for your other characters to heal. You can also bring in your partners during your Hyper Combos to do a "Hyper Combo Crossover" where you and your partners do your Hyper Combos side by side. There's another thing you can do, the universal "sparking" attack amps up your damage, and heals you for around 15 seconds, and it's powers increase the more of your partners are defeated, allowing you to pull of a comeback at the end of the game. Each character also has a universal overhead and launcher attacks, allowing for easy combos for beginners. Each Character also has special interactions with other characters, these come in the form of voice lines during intros, gameplay and outros and they also have special interactions during certain specials called "Special Hyper Combos" with new cinematic aspects to them. If certain conditions are met they're are also "Dramatic Finishers" and "Dramatic Intros" which add new cinematics to spice up gameplay. Characters # Blackjack (V for Ventura) #* Heilvania Royal Clothes #* Universe 610 # TinySatan (V for Ventura) #* Heilvania Royal Clothes #* Universe 610 # Jasan (V for Ventura) #* Jasan's Armor #* Jasan's Highschool Clothes # Ace (V for Ventura) #* Ace's Jacket #* DedSec Clothes # Georgia (V for Ventura) #* Georgia's Casual Clothes #* Georgia's School Clothes # Grace (V for Ventura) #* Grace's Clothes #* Grace's Dress # Jay (V for Ventura) #* Jay's Clothes #* Jay's Training Clothes # Edward (V for Ventura) #* Edward's Clothes #* Death's Clothes # Iona (V for Ventura) #* Iona's Casual Clothes #* Iona's Classic Clothes # Esteban (V for Ventura) #* Esteban's Trenchcoat #* Ghost Armor (Universe 610) # Ella (V for Ventura) #* Ella's Normal Clothes #* Ella's Classic Clothes # Skull (V for Ventura) #* Skull's Casual Clothes #* Skull's Battle Armor # Karry (V for Ventura) #* Karry's Casual Clothes #* Karry's Battle Clothes # Zach (V for Ventura) #* Zach's Casual Clothes #* Zach's Training Clothes # Jax (V for Ventura) #* Jax's Casual Clothes #* Jax's Training Clothes # Brody (V for Ventura) #* Brody's Casual Clothes #* Brody's Hunting Clothes # Viola (V for Ventura) #* Viola's Casual Clothes #* Young Viola's Clothes # Mark (V for Ventura) #* Mark's Flannel #* Mark's Casual Clothes # Karman (V for Ventura) #* Young Karman's Clothes #* Universe 9 Based Clothing # Gothic (V for Ventura) #* Gothic's Clothes #* 1000 Years Later # Yananeska (V for Ventura) #* Yananeska's Clothes #* In Hiding Clothes # Sigma (V for Ventura) #* Buisness Attire #* Hunting Attire # Sleet (V for Ventura/J-Man) #* Mercenary Clothes #* Supervillain Clothes # Bonfire (V for Ventura/J-Man) #* Mercenary Clothes #* Supervillain Clothes # Jacqui Valentine (V for Ventura) #* Mercenary Clothes #* Schoolgirl Clothes # Knives (V for Ventura) #* Mercenary Clothes #* Casual Clothes # Detox (V for Ventura) #* Doctor Clothes #* Casual Clothes # Essence (V for Ventura) #* Essence's Casual Clothes #* Essence's Battle Armor # Satan (V for Ventura) #* Satan #* Western!Satan # Techno (V for Ventura) #* DedSec Clothes #* Casual Clothes # Echo (V for Ventura) #* Echo's Stealth Suit #* Army Fatigues # Ronin (V for Ventura) #* Ronin's Clothes #* Army Fatigues # Jikan (V for Ventura) #* Jikan's God Clothes #* Infected Jikan # Supesa (V for Ventura) #* Supesa's God Clothes #* Infected Supesa # Tamashi Form (V for Ventura) #* Tamashi's God Clothes #* Infected Tamashi # Glitchbreaker (V for Ventura) #* Glitchbreaker's Hood #* Glitchbreaker (Universe 610) # Mafia!Jack (Universe 7 Blackjack)(V for Ventura) #* Mafioso Clothes #* DIablo Syndicate Clothes # Merc (Universe 9 Blackjack)(V for Ventura) #* Mercenary Clothes #* Casual Clothes # Demon!Jack (Universe 16 Blackjack)(V for Ventura) #* Demon Jack's Highschool Clothes #* Heilvanian Royal Clothes # Anti!Jack (Universe 17 Blackjack)(V for Ventura) #* Anti!Jack #* Anti!Jack's Current Clothes # Horror!Jack (Universe 19 Blackjack)(V for Ventura) #* Horror #* Horror's Current Clothes # Lucid (Universe 20 Blackjack)(V for Ventura) #* Lucid #* Lucid's Casual Clothes # Murder (Universe 21 Blackjack)(V for Ventura) #* Murder #* Murder's Current Clothes # Error!Blackjack (Universe 404 Blackjack)(V for Ventura) #* Error!Blackjack #* Error!Blackjack's Current Outfit # Mafia!TinySatan (Universe 7 TinySatan)(V for Ventura) #* Mafioso Clothes #* Casual Clothes # Sinner (Universe 9 TinySatan)(V for Ventura) #* Sinner's Mercenary Outfit #* Sinner's Cop Outfit # Terminator Jay (Universe 23 Jay)(V for Ventura) #* Terminator Jay's Clothes #* Jay's Normal Clothes # Seraph (Universe 9 Edward)(V for Ventura) #* Seraph's Armor #* Seraph's Normal Clothes # Assassin!Iona (Universe 25 Iona)(V for Ventura) #* Assassin!Iona #* Iona's Normal Clothes # Gina (Universe 5 Ella)(V for Ventura) #* First Appearance Gina #* Current Gina # Erica (Universe 18 Ella)(V for Ventura) #* Erica's Clothes #* Erica's Classic Clothes # Scyther (Universe 9 Skull)(V for Ventura) #* Scyther's Armor #* Scyther's Casual Clothes # Jayden (Universe 18 Skull)(V for Ventura) #* Jayden #* Jayden (Universe 610) # Horror!Skull (Universe 19 Skull)(V for Ventura) #* Horror!Skull #* Suicide Skullz Gear # Core!Skull (Universe ??? Skull)(V for Ventura) #* Core!Skull #* Presidential Clothes # Soul!Zach (Universe 24 Zach)(V for Ventura) #* Soul!Zach #* Geno!Soul Zach # Karma (Universe 9 Karman)(V for Ventura) #* Karma #* Full Power Karma # Soul Eater (Universe 5 Skull Possessed by Tamashi)(V for Ventura) #* Soul Eater #* Geno!Soul Eater # Splicer (Universe 21 Blackjack Infected by Tamashi)(V for Ventura) #* Splicer #* Full Control # Banshee (Universe 21 TinySatan Infected by Tamashi)(V for Ventura) #* Banshee #* Murder!TinySatan # Venom (Universe 20 Edward Infected by Tamashi)(V for Ventura) #* Venom #* Lucid!Edward # Yume (Universe 20 Blackjack Fully Taken Over by Jikan)(V for Ventura) #* Yume #* Lucid!Blackjack # Skull Basher (Universe 9)(V for Ventura) #* Skull Basher (Universe 9) #* Skull Basher (Universe 1) # Mole Rat (Universe 9)(V for Ventura) #* Mole Rat (Universe 9) #* Mole Rat (Universe 1) # Techno (Universe 9)(V for Ventura) #* Techno (Universe 9) #* Scyther Mercenary # J-Man (J-Man) #* J-Man #* Stealth Armor # Nanobot (J-Man) #* Nanobot #* Original Costume # Wintergreen (J-Man) #* Wintergreen #* Classic Costume # Badger (J-Man) #* Badger #* Original Costume # Scarce (J-Man) #* Scarce #* Original Costume # Taco Cat (J-Man) #* Taco Cat #* Original Costume # Biohazard (J-Man) #* Biohazard #* Original Costume # Predator (J-Man) #* Predator #* Original Costume # De-Nye (J-Man) #* De-Nye #* Original Costume # Demos (J-Man) #* Demos #* Original Costume # Riptide (J-Man) #* Riptide #* Stealth Gear # Black Fox (J-Man) #* Black Fox #* Original Costume # Angel Blade (J-Man) #* Angel Blade #* ??? # Bluejay (J-Man) #* Bluejay #* ??? # Nathan Mage (J-Man) #* Nathan Mage #* Bloodhawk # Virus (J-Man) #* Virus #* Original Costume # Bi Simon (Bi Simon) #* Bi Simon's Ninja Outfit #* Casual Clothes # X (Bi Simon) #* X's Ninja Outfit #* X's Battle Armor # Onyx (Steven Universe/V for Ventura) #* Onyx's Clothes #* Classic Outfit # Angel Aura Quartz (Steven Universe/V for Ventura) #* Angel's Dress #* Highschool Clothes # Snowflake (Steven Universe/V for Ventura) #* Snowflake's Outfit #* 1000 Years Later # Apache Tear (Steven Universe/V for Ventura) #* Apache's Clothes #* Apache's Armor # Crystal (Steven Universe/V for Ventura) #* Crystal's Clothes #* Crystal's Armor # Emerald (Steven Universe/V for Ventura) #* Emerald's Clothes #* Emerald's Clothes (Universe 223) # Topaz (Steven Universe/V for Ventura) #* Topaz's Clothes #* ??? # Orion (Last Z) #* Orion's Jacket #* Orion's Battle Armor # Ken (Last Z) #* Ken's Gi #* Baga's Battle Armor # Glitch (Last Z) #* Glitch's Battle Armor #* Glitch's Gi # Echo (Last Z) #* Echo's Gi #* Echo's Battle Armor # Frostbite (Last Z) #* Frostbite (Fifth Form) #* Original Outfit # Mitosis (Last Z) #* Complete Mitosis #* Original Outfit # Rexx (Last Z) #* Rexx's Clothes #* Original Outfit # Android 22 (Last Z) #* Android 22's Clothes #* ??? # Nathaniel (Devil Jumper) #* Knight's Armor #* China Adventure Clothing # Scorp (Devil Jumper) #* Scorpio Armor #* Knight's Armor Stages # Magical School # Magical School (Burned Down) # Highschool # Sigma Corp. (Courtyard) # Sigma Corp. (Main Labs) # Heilvania (Main Courtyard) # Heilvania (Throne Room) # Heilvania (Ancient Battleground) # Zakaria (Main Gates) # Esteban's House # Glitchbreaker's Dimension # DedSec Base # Diablo Syndicate Base (Universe 7) # Strip Club (Universe 9) # Forest (Universe 9) # Scyther's Island (Universe 9) # Docks (Universe 9) # Wild West (Universe 12) # Mayor's Home (Universe 12) # Anti-Jack's Domain (Universe 17) # Horror Forest (Universe 19) # Dream Dimension (Universe 20) # Murder's Battlefield (Universe 21) # Heilvania Destroyed by Gothic (Universe 23) # Error Zone (Universe 404) # Sigma Corp. Main Labs (Universe 610) # Core Zone (Universe ???) # J-Base # Nanobot's Base # National Bank # Nightmare World # Ancient Japan # Current New York # Future Paris # Shiftin Castle (Exterior) # Shiftin Castle (Interior) # Homeworld # Homeworld (Black Diamond's Temple) # World Tournament Arena # Unknown Planet # Spinach Wastes # The Thief's Forest # Victorian Era Town # Catacombs of Inferno # Scorp's Dungeon Halloween Update Colors * Every Character gets a Color 7 based on the Halloween Season using greens, purples, reds, blacks and oranges Stages * Heilvania (Throne Room) gains an alternate version known as Heilvania (Halloween Party) * J-Base gains an alternate version known as J-Base (Halloween) * Victorian Era Town gains an alternate version known as Victorian Era Town (Halloween) Skins * Blackjack (Kratos Skin) * TinySatan (Catwoman Skin) * Jasan (Bane Skin) * Ace (Luke Skywalker Skin) * Georgia (Princess Leia Skin) * Grace (Nurse Skin) * Jay (Morty Smith Skin) * Edward (Rick Sanchez Skin) * Esteban (Red Hood Skin) * Brody (Spider-Man Skin) * Mark (Darkiplier Skin) * Gothic (Soul Calibur's Nightmare Skin) * Sigma (Deathstroke Skin) * Sleet (Mei Skin) * Bonfire (Marvel's Pyro Skin) * Merc (Hanzo Skin) * Anti-Jack (Ghost Rider Skin) * Horror!Jack (Michael Myers Skin) * Murder (Nicholas D. Wolfwood Skin) * Scyther (Genji Skin) * Splicer (Marvel's Hybrid Skin) * Banshee (Marvel's Scream Skin) * Venom (Marvel's Venom Skin) * J-Man (Batman Skin) * Nanobot (Doctor Octopus Skin) * Wintergreen (Mr. Freeze Skin) * Scarce (Scarecrow Skin)